I will save you
by Socolditburns
Summary: "NO this is all my fault I'm so sorry guys, but I will save you."


Hey I hope you like my story, it's not very long and it is the first story I've ever written. So if you read can you tell me what I did if I did something wrong? Thank you, enjoy!

* * *

Lucy sat on the cold ground staring at her friends on the ground watching horror as blood pooled around them "No this is all my fault im so sorry." The beast roared in victory and was preparing another attack against her friends, she screamed at it to stop. She cried for it to stop, this was her fault she way too weak to protect herself leaving it up to her friends to protect her and defeat the monster while she watched from the sidelines.

She heard a loud roar and looked up to see the beast charge across the field to where her friends laid helplessly. She wanted to help but she knew her spirits were still recovering and would not be able to come out anytime soon. She tried to get up but was on her last leg, then she heard an old voice in her head she immediately recognized the voice of the **Spirit King,**

"Lucy, if you wish to protect your friends I can help you but you must use your strength to summon me. However I cannot promise that you will survive." "Yes please I'll do it just save them" Lucy pleaded with the spirit king. "Alright Lucy focus your power and repeat this spell "Lucy looked up at the charging beast and repeated the spell "I call upon the gate of the great Spirit King, I command the OPEN."

Lucy slumped to the ground she felt her heart contract painfully but she held determination in her eyes "Don't worry guys i will save you." she knew that there was the chance of her dying if she call the great spirit out, but she didn't care as long as her friends are safe and the monster is dead. She watch as the powerful spirit defeated the fowl monster, then turned to her and said "Lucy, quickly my old friend close my gate."

She did and fell to the ground but before she fell unconscious she saw her spirits come out Taurus picked up the boys and happy, Virgo got Erza, and Loki carried Lucy and carried them back to the guild. Loki heard an almost silent whisper "Thank you, Loki" he looked down and smiled at his princess. He knew that his owner was strong he smiled thinking how his summoner was the first Celestial mage to ever summon the Spirit King he just prayed she would live afterward.

They finally made it to the guild, Loki kick the doors open and called for Mira. Her cheery smile turned in to fear as she saw team Natsu in their blooded state. She called for her brother to help them up to the infirmary; the guild looked on in horror three of their strongest wizards in this state scared them.

They looked at Lucy one of the guilds kindest and most loveable girls someone who never deserved to be harmed, master demanded that Loki tell them who did this. Loki looked at the master and said "It no longer matters master Lucy defeated the monster to protect the rest of the team" "What!" yelled the guild. "Loki if you please tell us what happened." When Loki was done explaining it the guild looked on in admiration that their very own spirit mage managed something so great.

(Natsu's POV)

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep…

What in the hell is that annoying beeping can't a guy get some sleep around here, wait...wh-what happened to the monster. Di d we defeat it, no Gray, Erza, and I were knocked out. What about Lucy, please let her be ok I'll kill anything that dares harm her. I wake up and look around and I see that I'm in the guild's infirmary.

"Natsu I'm so glad you're awake" "Mira?" She smiled then I heard a groan from the other side of the room I look up and see ice -princess and Erza getting up. "I'm so glad all of you are awake now, do you remember what happened?" Gray looks up and says "Yea we were fighting a monster and it kept trying to go after Lucy but we got beat."

He looks down at his hands, and then at once we all look up "LUCY" "Where is she?" "Is she ok?" Mira looked like she was about to cry. "She is in the other room, but master says he can't feel any magical energy from her we think she is in a coma, Natsu." "Mira what happened?" "Loki told us that after you all were beat, Lucy made a deal with the spirit king that if she used her power to summon him he would defeat the monster."

"But that is only one spirit how could she be in that kind of condition with just one?" "Loki said that stellar spirits use a lot of magic to summon, he said that summoning 5 spirits is enough to kill a mage, but the Spirit King is the equivalent of 20 spirits he said it was a blessing that she was even alive. However we still don't know if her body will be able to go much longer in her condition."

We got up and went to her room it was so quite the only thing you could here was the monitor giving off those loud beeps saying that her heart was still going, but it sounded weak. Erza looked as if she wanted to cry she looked up at Lucy "We're sorry Lucy, we are sorry we let you get in this condition. Please…wake up…soon." Then she walked out, she doesn't tell anybody this but you can tell if you're on our team you can tell Erza see's Lucy like a little sister. We all went down stairs to wait for Lucy to wake up "Wake up soon Luce we will be waiting."

It's been two weeks since we've woken up Lucy is still asleep, she hasn't been showing any signs of improvement. We all have been going in there to talk to her and try to wake her up, but nothing has worked. We are all down in the guild no one dared to say a word for fear if we did we wouldn't be able to hear Lucy's monitor show any signs of her waking up.

I sit there about to take a sip of my fire whisky when I freeze and the guild's quite atmosphere gets shattered by a high pitch whine from Lucy's room telling all of us that she is no longer with us. All I see is red I grab the table I was sitting and with a loud roar I threw it across the room and threw the opposite wall smashing it to pieces. Everyone is trying to restrain me but I just don't care my best friend just died, because I wasn't strong enough her. I roar again when out of nowhere a beer mug smashes against my head and I here

"Natsu, I'm not up for five minutes and you already making so much noise." I look up and see Lucy rubbing her head and all I think is 'She's alive' "LUCY!" I run to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought..I thought you left me." I bury my face in the crook of her neck, and she wrapped her arms around me and I could hear the smile she had when she spoke. "I'm not going anywhere Natsu" "Promise?" "I Promise" The guild erupts in cheers as they see their nakama smile with the idiotic dragon slayer knowing that they will have more time to enjoy their friends.

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like but please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now


End file.
